


The Journey Back to the Reception

by scribblenubbin



Category: Last Tango In Halifax
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-28
Updated: 2013-12-28
Packaged: 2018-01-06 11:52:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1106492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scribblenubbin/pseuds/scribblenubbin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kate gets home and the baby helps her realise she's made a mistake. Missing scene - short one shot</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Journey Back to the Reception

When Kate stepped into her house, she ran her hand across her growing bump and felt her daughter kick. It was as if her daughter was asking her what the hell she was doing standing here when the woman she loved, the beautiful blonde whom she was head over heels for was back at the wedding reception she had just left.

“She just isn’t ready for us.” Kate sighed, moving to take her coat off. Her unborn child kicked again, as if telling her mother off for being stubborn. “I can’t go back, can I?” The baby kicked again in a resounding yes. “Okay, okay, little one.” Kate answered and turned back around, her coat still hanging from her shoulders.

On the drive back up, the baby reminded her every time she questioned what she was doing that Caroline was the woman she belonged with. Caroline who had dropped all her meetings to be at her side when she thought she’d lost the little one who was now so active inside her. Caroline who she had caught out of the corner of her eye, smiling at the ultrasound image of the tiny bundle she hadn’t even been sure she’d wanted to agree to. Caroline who drove her crazy but without whom she was miserable.

Kate sat in the carpark for fifteen minutes, plucking up the courage to go back into the reception. What if Caroline rejected her like she had done to Caroline? What if this was a waste of time. Her daughter... Their daughter if they got back together, kicked again and Kate laughed. “You know better than me what I want.” She smiled as she rubbed her stomach. “Okay, little one, let’s find out if Caroline still wants your mummy, and if she’ll be your other mum.” She said with an almost resigned determination and got out of the car, the nerves bubbling alongside the kicking child.


End file.
